


Halloween Again

by yaoichan12



Series: Grayson and Co. [23]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Family, Gen, Halloween, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Prior MPreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 10:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoichan12/pseuds/yaoichan12
Summary: Girls are not easier than boys, Jim and Spock have discovered. Halley keeps them on their toes.Grayson discovers chocolate. Soren finds haunted houses illogical and Sammy just wants candy.





	Halloween Again

**Author's Note:**

> Realized I hadn't added anything to this series in a while so this happened. Definitely didn't go where I thought it would go but oh well :D Enjoy!

“Ass!” Halley excitedly squealed when she ran into Grayson’s room early in the morning.

“His name is Max,” Grayson grumbled from his bed, still curled up in his covers. Max sat up from his spot at the foot of Grayson’s bed. 

Halley squealed again and started patting Max’s fur. Max rubbed his head against the toddlers.

“Halley!” Jim’s voice came. 

“She’s in here,” Grayson called out. 

Halley moved from Max to the side of the bed. She patted Grayson’s face. “Gway! Bwoder!” 

Grayson opened his eyes and smiled at the fifteen-month-old girl. “Grayson.”

“Gwayson!”

“Right.”

“Ass!” Halley squealed and went back to Max and patted him on the head just as Jim came into the room. 

“She’s already escaping from her crib,” Jim sighed as he scooped up the girl and put her on his hip. “A year earlier than expected. C’mon, let’s not bother Grayson.”

“Bwoder!” she waved. Grayson waved back. 

Jim smiled and turned and carried his little girl back down the hall to her room. “Alright, little stinker, no more escaping. We’ll get you a big girl bed later today along with your Halloween costume.”

“Bee gir bed!”

“Yes, big girl bed.” Jim sat her down next to her dresser. She smiled at him. Her big brown eyes twinkled up at him. Jim smiled back. Halley’s hair was now almost shoulder length. It was a light shade of dirty blonde-ish color with some reddish accents. It had been auburn a few months prior, black before that, and red before that. It hadn’t quite settled into its permanent color yet. 

Jim opened the top drawer of the dresser, thinking what to dress her in today. A squeal from his daughter had him looking to where she had been on the floor only to find the spot empty. Jim turned his head and sighed. She had run off again.

_ Whoever said boys are more work than girls was surely mistaken,  _ Jim told his husband through their bond. 

“Indeed,” Spock replied out loud as he entered the room with Halley in his arms. 

“Sa-mekh!” 

Jim shook his head. "The twins were a handful but not like this."

Spock brought Halley into the room and held her as Jim picked out her outfit. "That is because there were two of them. Soren mostly stayed around you unless Sammy decided to run off then he could follow."

"And now its just one little baby," Jim cooed at Halley who grinned. "She goes anywhere and everywhere now that she's mobile."

"She's been mobile for seven months."

"But now she's more sure on her feet. She tried climbing the bookcase in your dad's office yesterday."

Spock internally sighed. "Girls are not easier."

"No, but they are funner to dress." Jim held up a cute outfit. 

Halley stuck her tongue out and blew a raspberry at it. 

* * *

“There’s a Halloween party tomorrow night,” Grayson said at breakfast. 

“Where?” Amanda asked. 

“At Finn’s house.”

“Who’s Finn?” Jim questioned as he sat Halley in her booster seat at the table. She immediately put her hand in the scrambled eggs on her toddler plate. “No, no,” Jim cooed at her before taking her little hand out and putting her toddler fork in the hand. “No, hands this morning. Please, use the fork.”

"For!” She used the fork and shoved some eggs into her mouth. 

“Finn is a kid at school,” Grayson continued. 

“Finn who?”

“Finn Palmer. He goes to the Federation school.”

“Have I met Finn?”

“Um...I think?”

“No,” Spock spoke. 

“Dad,” Grayson fussed. 

“If we have not met Finn or his parents, the answer is no.”

“Spock,” Jim said. He looked to his son. “Will Finn’s parents be there?”

“Yes. You can even take me to the party and meet them.”

_ I don’t see why not,  _ Jim told Spock. 

_ We do not know Finn.  _

_ We’ll meet him tonight.  _

Spock nodded. “Very well.”

“Yes!”

“Can I go to the party?” Sammy questioned. 

Grayson eyed him like he had two heads. “No.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re eight.” 

“Sammy, you and Soren are going to the fall festival with us.”

“Oh okay,” the boy shrugged and went back to his meal. 

“Halley, sweetie, no hands,” Amanda gently said across the table. 

Jim looked down and sighed as he once again, took her hands out of her eggs and handed her the fork again. “Baby girl, no no.”

“No no!” 

Jim sat down next to her and pulled his plate over. He peeled his banana and was about to take a bite when a little hand appeared and made grabby gesture towards it. Jim smiled and broke off some of the banana and gave it to Halley. She took a bite of the end and then shoved the rest of it into her eggs, smooshing it all around and giggling. 

Jim eyed Spock across the table. Spock arched a brow at him. “What?”

“Nothing.”

Sarek came into the room and looked to Halley. “I do not believe eggs and bananas go together.”

Halley cocked her head to the side and grinned. 

“I heard she broke out of her crib this morning,” Amanda spoke. 

“She did,” Jim replied. “Today when I go to pick up Halloween costumes, I’ll get a toddler bed too.”

“I thought her crib converts into one?” Sarek asked. 

“It doesn’t. I thought it did but emotional hormonal me put a non-converting one on the registry because it was pink and cute.”

“What about the beds Sammy and I used?” Soren asked. 

“Donated them years ago.”

“Daddy,” Halley said. 

“Yes, sweetie?” Jim replied. 

“‘ere go!” She held her hand out and handed Jim a slimy mush pile of banana and eggs. 

“Thank you so much.” 

“Ew,” the boys said. 

“Your diapers were worse,” Jim told them as he used a paper towel to clean his hand. 

* * *

Spock finished tightening the last bolt on the toddler bed and sat back. Halley had picked out a cute one that would last until she was big enough for a regular bed. He turned and instead of finding his daughter playing with her dollhouse as she was just doing a few moments ago, she was gone. Again. 

_ The boys did not keep us on our toes this much,  _ Spock informed his husband. 

_ Ah, you just now noticed she was missing. She’s been jumping on the bed in your parent’s room for like ten minutes.  _

_ I hope you are watching her? _

_ Your mother is.  _

Spock nodded to himself. He grabbed the new toddler sheets and blanket and made Halley’s bed. He cleaned up and headed downstairs, finding Jim in the living room with PADDs spread out on the coffee table. Jim sat on the couch with his legs criss-cross and a notepad in his lap. Max curled up beside him on the couch. 

“What are you working on, t’hy’la?”

“An experiment with Carol. Just collecting some initial data.” Jim wrote something on the PADD before looking up at his mate. “How does the bed look?”

“Cute.”

Jim chuckled. “I tried steering her towards a princess one. Nope.”

“Perhaps in a few years.” Spock sat down in the chair next to the couch. “You have not informed me of our Halloween costumes this year?”

“I haven’t?”

“No.”

.

.

.

“Jim.”

Jim smiled at his mate. “Yes, Spockums?”

“What am I wearing?”

“You’ll see tomorrow.”

“I wish to know now.”

“If you wait until tomorrow, you’ll get a goodie.” A flash of something lacy popped into his head from Jim. 

Spock blinked. “I will wait.”

“Good boy.”

“Ass!” 

Jim and Spock both sighed as Halley came running into the room, straight for Max. 

“I really wish she’d learn to pronounce her Ms already.”

“Indeed,” Spock agreed. 

Halley patted Max. “‘ood boy!” She looked to Spock and walked over to him. She held her hands up. “Hold her!”

Spock nodded and picked her up, cradling her in his arms. She had learned ‘daddy’ and ‘dada’ quite quickly several months ago. Soon followed by ‘book’ like her brothers had learned and then quickly followed by the phrase ‘hold her’. Instead of up, like Grayson and the twins had learned, she picked up on ‘hold her’ as he, Jim, and the various adults around her frequently told one another to ‘hold her’. 

Spock kissed the top of her head. “Perhaps…”

Jim held the pointy end of his pen at Spock. “No.”

“You do not know…”

“No.”

“But…”

“Four kids is enough, you frisky Vulcan. I'm not getting pregnant again."

“We could use a surrogate,” Spock muttered. 

Jim shook his head. “Nope.”

Spock was about to reply when Halley turned upside down in his lap and landed a kick to his chin. 

“Boys are not easier,” Spock said, rubbing his chin while letting his daughter slide gently to the floor. She giggled, got up, and ran out of the room. 

* * *

“You look,” Sarek started but stopped when his wife gave him a look. She was dressed as the Queen of Hearts from  _ Alice in Wonderland.  _ “Beautiful,” Sarek quickly said 

“I know,” She replied with a grin. “There is a costume for you.”

“I do not…”

“Sarek.”

Sarek eyed the costume bag on the bed. He internally sighed before taking the bag into the bathroom to change. 

* * *

Spock stared at himself in the mirror in his room. Jim had gone for a family costume this time. He was the Mad Hatter. Spock looked down at himself and sighed. The things he did for love. 

“Oh, look at you,” Jim said, coming out of the bathroom dressed as the White Rabbit. 

“This is just for tonight.”

“Yes it is,” Jim agreed, coming over and giving Spock a peck on the lips. “You look cute.”

“As do you. I want my goodie.”

“Tonight.”

“But…”

“Excuse me.”

Jim and Spock looked towards the doorway and found Soren standing there. Jim grinned. “You look…”

“Dumb.”

“Soren…”

“I requested to be the Cheshire cat not Tweedledum.”

“But he’s a twin and you’re a twin.”

“Look at me!” Sammy exclaimed, coming into the room. “I’m tweedledeedee!”

“It is just Tweedledee,” Soren told him. 

“Eh, tweedledeedee sounds cooler.”

“It does not.” Soren looked back at his parents. 

“Sorry, sweetie,” Jim said. “But hey, David is going to be the Knave of Hearts.”

Soren blinked. “Fine. I’ll be Tweedledum.” He then turned and walked away followed by Sammy. 

“Ah, young love,” Jim amused. 

“No.”

Jim chuckled. “C’mon, Spock.”

“No.”

“They are a cute couple.”

“No.”

“Spock…”

“No,” Spock growled. 

Jim shook his head. “Fine, fine. Merely friends.” JIm walked over their bed and gently roused the napping Halley. She rubbed her eyes and woke up as Jim scooped her up in his arms. 

“Bunny!” She said. 

“Yep, I’m a bunny. The white bunny.”

Halley giggled then looked at Spock. She stared at him before starting to cry. 

Jim’s eyes went wide as he cuddled her close. “Oh goodness. Sweetie, it's just sa-mekh.”

“Yes, Halley, it is just me,” Spock stepped closer but Halley started crying more. Spock’s heart clenched in his side. He took off the hat and the wig. “Halley.”

Halley stopped crying and looked at him. She sniffled then said, “Sa-mekh.”

“Yes, it is me.”

“I think you have to leave the hat and wig off.”

“Logical.”

Halley made grabby hands to Spock who took her from Jim. “She is Alice, I suspect.”

“Uh-huh.”

“I will help her get dressed.”

“Have fun. She ran off on me this morning as soon I got her diaper off to change.”

Spock nodded and carried her into her room and placed her on her feet by her bed. The costume laid on the bed. Spock helped her undress to her diaper and went to grab the costume when he heard a giggle. Spock shot her arm out and managed to grab her before she had hightailed it out of the room. 

“My love, please cease from running away.”

“No, sa-mekh!” She giggled

* * *

The group took separate vehicles to the fall festival. Amanda and Sarek drove the twins while Jim and Spock had Grayson and Halley. Halley conked out, as usual, as soon as she was buckled into her car seat. Grayson sat in the back next to her. He wore a skeleton costume and had used washable hair spray to color his hair white. 

“Dad will pick you up at nine.”

“Eleven,” Grayson countered.

“Nine,” Jim said. 

“Affirmative,” Grayson agreed. 

“No drinking.”

“Daddy…”

“No drugs.”

“His parents will be there.”

“Yeah, well, it's a house full of teenagers. Things happen.”

“Nothing is going to happen.”

“No fooling around with anyone.”

Grayson rolled his eyes. “I know.”

“Will Brick and Xon be there?”

“Brick, yes, Xon, no.”

“Why?”

“Xon is under the weather. Wasn’t at school yesterday.”

“I’ll make some vegetable soup and we can bring it to him tomorrow.”

Spock pulled the car into the driveway of Finn’s residence. He got out and Jim stayed in the car with Halley. He and Grayson walked up the stone path and Spock knocked on the door. 

The door opened, revealing a petite redheaded woman in a black dress. She smiled at them.

“I am Spock and this is my son, Grayson. Finn has invited him to a party at this residence this evening.”

“Dad,” Grayson muttered. 

The women nodded. “I’m Kristy, Finn’s mom. My husband, Owen, just stepped out to get a few more sodas and bags of chips for the kids.”

“Will the party be chaperoned?”

“The party is downstairs and my husband and I will be home.”

“That does not answer my question.”

“Dad,” Grayson fussed as a teen boy appeared in a werewolf outfit. “Hey, Finn.”

“Grayson!”

“Mr. Spock, the party is chaperoned, I assure you,” Kristy said. 

Spock opened his mouth to say more but Grayson elbowed him in the side. Spock nodded. “Thank you.” He turned to Grayson. “Have a good evening. I will be back in three point five hours.”

“Got it. Bye.” Grayson entered the house and ran off with Finn. 

Spock bid farewell to Finn’s mother and returned to the vehicle. “Kristy and Owen Palmer. They stated the party is downstairs and they will be home.”

“Ah, a basement party.”

Spock started the vehicle up again and started to drive away and towards the city center where the festival would be held. 

“Apparently so.”

Jim grinned and looked at Spock in the driver’s seat. “Twenty bucks says he comes home under the influence in some way.”

“James.”

“What? He’s fifteen and at his first teen party. And its in a basement with limited supervision it seems. Either drunk or high he’ll be.”

“I believe we have raised him with enough sense to say no.”

“I got you drunk a few times.”

“That is different. I was an adult.”

“I got drunk a high a lot as a teenager.”

“I am aware, but Grayson is not you. He has no experienced a life like you lived in your youth.”

Jim shrugged. “I was living with Chris and Number One then. Sure I was a bit messed up from Mom and Frank but I knew better and still partook in the occasional teenage rebellion thing. Grayson is a great kid. I know he’ll grow up to be an amazing man. But right now he’s a teenager and hormones are buzzing. I’m just saying be prepared, Spock.”

Spock nodded. “I will take the bet because I know he will not come home under the influence of anything.”

* * *

“No offense, Gray, but your dad’s weird,” Finn said as they entered the basement. The music was loud. The lights were low except for the occasional strobe and flashing light. Roughly a dozen or so kids from school were there, dressed in various costumes, dancing and having a fun time. 

Grayson shrugged. “He’s Vulcan.” Grayson saw Brick standing by the snack table and nodded his head at him. Brick nodded back as best as he could, dressed in an inflatable shark costume.

Grayson followed Finn over to a group of kids. One of them, O’bar, handed Grayson a red cup. Another kid took a bottle from behind his back and unscrewed the top. 

“Took this from my dad’s liquor cabinet,” they said before pouring some in Grayson’s cup.

“Cool,” Grayson said, eyeing the amber liquid. “But no thanks.” He handed the cup back. 

They stared at him. “Why not?”

“Just not interested. But thanks though. Ya’ll should be careful how much you ingest.”

“Your weird, too,” Finn said. 

“I know. Look, I’m part Vulcan. That stuff doesn’t really affect Vulcans anyway.”

“What does affect Vulcans?”

“Chocolate. That’s why I can’t have any.”

Finn scoffed. “He doesn’t want to drink and now he’s telling us that chocolate makes Vulcan’s drunk but doesn’t want to have any? What a dweeb.”

“I’m not a dweeb. Who the heck says dweeb? Look, chocolate makes Vulcans like drunk or something. I don’t know.”

“Yeah, but you said you’re only part Vulcan. Maybe chocolate is okay?” Another kid held out a chocolate cupcake. 

Grayson eyed the cupcake. He’d always been curious about chocolate. His daddy liked it. His Grammy did too. Maybe he took after them more? Grayson grabbed the cupcake.

* * *

“She is just an adorable little Alice,” Carol cooed at Halley at the festival a little while later. She and Bones were dressed as an angel and devil respectively. 

Halley grinned before pulling up the bottom of her dress over her head.

“No, no,” Jim told her, pulling the dress down. 

“And what white leggings you have under the dress, Alice,” Carol chuckled. 

Jim picked up his daughter and tried to settle her on his hip but she squirmed and kept saying, “No, down!” He sighed and put her down. She tried to run off but was stopped by Bones. She squealed and laughed before running back to Jim and hugging his leg. 

“Keeping you on your toes?” Bones asked. 

“Oh yes, especially considering how easy Grayson and the twins seemed to be at this age.” 

“Bonsey!” Halley exclaimed before laughing and waving at Bones. 

Bones waved back. Halley looked around then made a beeline to Sarek who stood a few feet away. 

Carol headed towards Amanda while Bones stepped closer to Jim. “Nice bunny costume.”

“Thanks. I see you came as yourself.”

“Funny. Where’s Grayson?”

“His first teen party.”

“Oh, a teen party?”

“Yep. Held in the basement of a new friend’s house.”

“Ah. Drunk or stoned?”

Jim chuckled. “Drunk is my guess. I got drunk at my first basement party.”

“Stoned,” Bones said. “This Andorian girl from my school had an older sister who knew a dealer who got the best…”

“Excuse me,” Spock said, interrupting them. 

Bones shut up and he and Jim shared a laugh. 

“I see I am the only one who has faith in our son,” Spock spoke.

Jim smiled and looked at Bones. “Spock thinks we’ve raised the perfect little angel.”

“Ah, all parents do.”

“Leonard, has Joanna…”

“Yes,” Bones finished. “You don’t have to finish the question, its a yes. She’s twenty-two and was once a bit of a wild teenager. She and I have talked. She doesn’t drink but did a few times in highschool. She doesn’t do drugs but did once at a college party her freshman year. Said she had a bad trip and never thought of doing it again. Some kids like to try and find out its not for them. Others say no way. Grayson could be either of those. But, since he’s Jim’s kid, my bet is he’ll try. Maybe not tonight but at some other party some other time.”

Spock shook his head and walked off. Jim sighed. “It's not like I want Grayson to try anything at his age. I’m trying to be a cool parent here. Not cool cool, but an understanding type of cool.”

“Jim, we’re parents,” Bones told him. “We’ll never be cool ever again.”

“True.”

* * *

Soren stood by David near the kid's haunted house entrance. David wished to go inside. Soren was not afraid, he merely thought the house was illogical. A shriek of a kids scream came out of the house and Soren grabbed David's hand. 

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," the nine-year-old told him. 

"I do not need protection."

"YA!" 

Soren let out an undignified scream as Sammy popped out of nowhere and scared him. 

Sammy laughed as David pushed him away. "Not cool, Samuel."

"I know," Sammy stopped laughing and patted his brother on the shoulder. "My bad. I just couldn't resist."

Soren stared grumpily at him. Sammy smiled and patted him again. "I'll give you all my candy later."

"You will not."

"No, but I'll save the ones I don't like for you."

"You like all candy."

"Its the thought that counts," Sammy said. 

Soren shook his head and stood closer to David, still clutching his hand. 

"Separate," Spock appeared and said. He gently put himself between Soren and David, causing them to drop their hands. 

"You hold daddy's hand all the time," Soren told him. 

"We are adults and married," Spock replied. "If you would like to hold my hand..."

Soren gave him a look then grabbed David's hand and pulled him along and into the kiddie haunted house. 

"I'll hold your hand, dad," Sammy said before taking his dad's hand and smiling up at him. 

_Spock! I lost Halley in the maze. I hear the little stinker giggling, though. _  


"Sammy, would you like to accompany me to the maze?" 

"Sure, its by the food."

"Of course."

* * *

Spock knocked on the door of the Palmer residence at exactly nine thirty. Jim was home with his parents and Halley while the twins went home with Carol, Bones and David for a sleepover. 

Kristy opened the door and smiled at Spock. “Please come in. I was just about to call you.”

“Oh?” Spock stepped inside and Kristy shut the door behind him. 

“Apparently, a kid brought a bottle of bourbon to the party.”

“I see.”

“I confiscated it and sent the kid home. Grayson didn’t drink any.”

“I am relieved to hear that.”

“He did, however, eat a few cupcakes.”

Spock arched his brows. 

“Chocolate cupcakes.”

Spock’s eyes widened.  _ Chocolate.  _

_ What, Spock? _

_ Grayson ate chocolate.  _

_ . _

_ . _

_ . _

_ You owe me twenty bucks.  _

_ James.  _

“He’s fine,” Kristy said. “Quite happy right now, actually.”

“Dad!” Grayson appeared and stumbled over to Spock. “My main dad. Daddy-o, dad!” Grayson wrapped his arms around Spock and loudly whispered. “I ate chocolate.”

“I see.” Spock pulled Grayson away from him and looked him over. His skin was flushed green and his pupils were big. 

“I just discovered him like this not too long ago. I do apologize. Had I known…”

“No, it is alright.”

“Daddy-o,” Grayson slurred and tried to grab at Spock’s ears. “Pointy.”

“Cease,” Spock told the boy. He looked at Kristy. “He knows not to ingest chocolate. This is the first time this has happened.” He looked at Grayson. “And the last time.”

Grayson stepped back and made his hands and fingers look like guns and went ‘pew pew’ at his father. 

“Time to go home, Grayson.”

“Time for  _ you  _ to go home,” Grayson replied before laughing. 

Spock shook his head and helped the stumbling teen to the car and into the passenger seat. Grayson fussed and fought but Spock got him secured before getting into the car and driving home. 

* * *

“Daddy,” Grayson whined a few hours later. His head hurt and he face was resting against the toilet seat in his bathroom. 

Jim stood in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. “I know, you’re regretting eating chocolate, huh?”

Grayson nodded before turning green again and heaving into the toilet. 

“Not going to eat chocolate again, are you?”

“No,” Grayson replied before heaving again. 

“Here is the hypo,” Spock said, appearing beside him in the doorway and handing the hypo to him. Jim took it and approached Grayson. He jabbed it into the teen’s neck then sat down next to him and rubbed his back. “It’s okay, baby boy, just let it out.”

Grayson threw up again and Jim flushed the toilet. He sat and rubbed Grayson’s back for a little while longer until he no longer seemed to need to throw up. 

Spock helped Grayson up and out of his costume before laying him on his side on the bed. 

“Daddy,” Grayson whined again. 

Jim nodded and laid next to him. “The hypo will work in a little while, just close your eyes and go to sleep.”

Grayson nodded and soon drifted off to sleep. Jim looked at Spock. “I’m going to stay here tonight and make sure he’s okay. He’ll be sick again in the morning, no doubt.”

“Of course. You were right.”

“I wasn’t hoping to be right. Just...had a hunch something like this would happen soon enough.”

“Indeed. We will have stern words with him tomorrow.”

“Yep.”

“Eh-hm.”

Spock turned towards the doorway where his father stood with a naked Halley in his arms. Spock arched a brow. 

“She was attempting to get outside and into the back garden,” Sarek said before setting Halley down on her feet in the room. “Good night.” He then turned and left. 

Halley waved at her dads before running off. 

Jim shook his head. “She gets this from you.”

Spock couldn't help but scoff. “No, she does not.”

* * *

The next morning, Grayson trudged downstairs and plopped down in a seat at the breakfast nook. He held his head in his hands and groaned. 

“Morning!” Jim said loudly as he made breakfast. 

Grayson groaned again. “Shhh.”

“Headache, huh?” 

“Yeah and the room is spinning.”

Jim finished plating the last batch of French toast and brought the platter over to Grayson. He sat it down then grabbed some coffee cups. He poured himself some coffee then Grayson some tea he liked. 

Jim sat down across from him and offered him the tea. Grayson smiled and took the cup.

“Bwoder!” Halley yelled, running into the kitchen, still in her pajamas. 

Grayson winced and held his head again. “Don’t yell.”

“Hold her!” she yelled, coming up to him and making grabby hands. 

He turned and picked her up, putting her in his lap. “She’s so spoiled.”

“I know.”

“And loud.”

“So loud,” Jim agreed. “But so cute.”

Grayson nodded then gripped his head. Jim stood up and went to a cabinet. He opened it and grabbed a headache hypo. He took it back to Grayson and jabbed it into his neck gently. 

“Thanks, dad.”

“No problem.”

“Daddy! Up!” Halley said, making grabby hands to Jim. 

Jim picked up her and sat down across from Grayson again with Halley in his lap. Spock entered the kitchen. He looked to Grayson then poured himself a cup of tea before joining them at the breakfast nook. 

Grayson sipped his tea then sat back and looked at his dads. “I’m sorry.”

“Darn right you are,” Jim agreed. “I said, no drinking or drugs.”

“Technically I didn’t drink or do drugs.”

“Technically, you still got intoxicated.” 

“True.”

“You knew better,” Spock told him. “You know you are not to ingest chocolate.”

Grayson nodded and slunk down in his seat. “I know. The one kid had the bourbon and I said no to that but then I opened my big mouth about chocolate and they didn’t believe me. So I ate one cupcake and then a second one and then some candy bars.”

“Felt good?” Jim asked. 

“A little, but jeez the headache and throwing up afterwards.”

Jim nodded. “You’ve tried it and now you are not to do it again. At least not until you are an adult. Understood?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“You are grounded for one month,” Spock told him.

“Understood.”

“And no parties for quite a while,” Jim added.

Grayson nodded. 

“Bwoder,” Halley spoke sweetly. 

Grayson smiled at her. “Yes?”

She giggled then grabbed a slice of French toast and chucked it at him, hitting him in the face.

Grayson looked at his parents as the toast slid off his face and into his lap. 

"Yeah, we blame us, too," Jim sighed. 

"Affirmative," Spock agreed as Halley tried to climb on top of the table, still giggling. 

**Author's Note:**

> There may be a second chapter so Spock can get his lacy goodie ;)


End file.
